Lover's Quarrel
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are dating and have been working on a case for 47 hours straight. What happens?


**A/N: Here is a one shot I thought of, but if u want it to continue for a few chapters, let me know!!**

**I own nothing!!**

Lover's Quarrel

SVU Squad room- 7:36am

"No, Liv! Don't you get it! This girl is hiding something; she knows where Sophie Nixon is being held, by the prep, Matthew Weatherby"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think that she knows, El!" Olivia yelled in frustration and exhaustion.

"Olivia, listen to me! She knows!" Elliot yelled back.

Cragen was sick and tired of listening to his two best detectives arguing. He emerges from his office, angry as hell and just as exhausted as everyone else in the squad room.

"Olivia and Elliot go up in to cribs and chill the fuck out for a while"

"Fine" Olivia muttered.

"Whatever" Elliot replied angrily as he and Olivia stumbled tiredly upstairs in to cribs.

They both sat down beside each other on a bed, Olivia looked down in exhaustion. Elliot gently lifted her chin and turned her face to look him in the eyes.

"Liv, I'm so sorry that I went off at you out there. I'm just so tired"

Olivia let a few stray tears fall before answering. "El, it's fine, forget about it. I know you're tired. I'm tired as well. Just like everyone else down there" Olivia whispered as Elliot wiped away her silent, stray tears.

They continued to look in to each other's eyes for a few moments before their lips locked and they were sharing a very passionate kiss.

Olivia pulled away. "El, we're at work, we shouldn't be doing this"

Elliot looked down ashamed. "Sorry, babe"

After a few moments of silence, lost in thought, Olivia looked up at Elliot and gently grabbed his face.

"Ah to hell with it" She whispered before beginning another very passionate kiss.

As they continued playing tonsil hockey, Elliot laid down on the bed, bringing Olivia down with him.

Elliot stopped kissing Olivia on the lips and proceeded to give her butterfly kisses down her necks, before taking off her shirt.

Olivia moaned as she ripped Elliot's shirt off and before they knew it, they were both completely naked, in the cribs, at work, with the squad room downstairs packed with fellow detectives exhausted and still working. But for the time being, they didn't seem to care.

As Olivia kissed Elliot all over, he slipped 2 fingers in to her wet centre and she let out a long, deep moan. She lifted and bucked her hips.

"More…..El" She moaned in his ear.

"Anything for you, Liv" he responded as he slid in a third finger.

His thumb teased her clit, as he thrust 3 fingers 3 fingers in and out of her.

When she reached her climax, she bit down on to Elliot's shoulder to muffle her scream of pleasure.

Elliot lined his member at Olivia's wet centre and double checked for her permission before he entered her.

"Liv, honey, are you sure?"

"Yes, El….Fuck me" she whispered.

And with that Elliot entered her, slowly and gently, and Olivia let out a low moan of pleasure, as her body adjusted itself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munch and Casey were on their way upstairs to cribs.

John was going to inform Elliot and Olivia that they had their prep and he was interrogation and Casey was going to see if Olivia wanted to go out for lunch.

They were near the closed door, when they heard moaning and the mattress on one of the beds was squeaking.

"Don't tell me that they're having sex at work. They must be desperate, to be doing in the crib" Casey whispered to Munch.

Munch just laughed before knocking on the door.

Bang. Bang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot was just about to empty his seed in to Olivia, when they were interrupted by a bang at the door.

"Oh, shit. Quick, El. Finish" Olivia whispered in between moans.

"Hang on a second!" Elliot called out, trying to sound normal, as he pounded in to Olivia twice more before emptying his seed inside his partner/lover.

They could hear Casey and Munch laughing on the other side of the door.

"For heaven sakes guys, couldn't you wait until you got home?" Casey joked from the other side.

Olivia and Elliot were so embarrassed, they got dressed quickly and tried to straighten themselves up, so the Captain wouldn't know that they just had sex in cribs, let alone, they were dating.

Olivia opened the door to see Casey and Munch laughing so hard that they were crying.

"So I guess you guys just had breakfast, so how about lunch later, Liv?"

Olivia was blushing and trying so hard to hide her embarrassment. "Sure, Case. Come get me at about 1"

Casey nodded, "Sure, see ya then" and she was on her way, still laughing.

"And what the hell was so important, Munch?"

John held back his laughter, so he could inform them. "We've got the prep, he's interrogation with Fin and the Capt. He told we to come get you two"

Elliot nodded. "Fine. And if you mention this to anyone, John, you are so dead"

John was laughing again and held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I promise you guys, I won't tell. I don't wanna see you two get fired"

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, John. Let's go" Olivia replied and began walking downstairs, with Elliot and Munch close behind. All 3 trying to act like nothing had just happened.

When they walked in to interrogation, the Captain could sense something going on.

"Munch, you stay here with Fin. Benson, Stabler with me" Cragen said sounding a little irritated.

Elliot and Olivia followed the Captain in to his office and Cragen shut the door behind them.

"Alright, what's going on?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, trying to keep straight faced before looking back at their boss, who had his arms folded on his chest.

"Nothing, Capt. What makes you think that?" Elliot spoke up before Olivia could.

"Are you sure? I can see it in your faces"

"Capt. After the argument, we went up in to cribs like you instructed….." Olivia began and received a glare from Elliot, but she continued, "And we talked through our problems. We found out that we were both keeping something bottled up, that's why we both snapped" Olivia lied through her teeth, but it sounded convincing.

Luckily Cragen believed her, so he nodded. "Ok, go home and rest the pair of you. We're almost finished up here" Cragen said as he opened his office door.

Elliot and Olivia nodded before walking in to the squad room to collect their things and went home.

**A/N: Please review and let me know whatcha think!! It will be appreciated, but no mean reviews!!!**


End file.
